Measuring apparatuses for identifying banknotes with magnetic patterns printed on them are known from the state of the art. Such a measuring apparatus is described, for example, in EP 1 729 142 A1. The drawback of the measuring apparatus described there is a measuring inaccuracy, which occurs when the magnetic pattern to be determined is guided over a gap in the sensor row provided there. The prior-art measuring apparatus has a low measuring accuracy in the area of its gaps between the individual sensor elements of the sensor row.